Between Dreams And Reality
by Of-Pins-And-Needles
Summary: Zelda dreams of a strange man that she believes to have never seen in her life. With her up coming age of 16, she is becoming a woman... And the cycle must begin once more. Crushing her hopes, Power rises once more to claim Wisdom, and in her surprise... The man of her dreams happens to be Power. Ganondorf. ZelGan, Dark, expect an evil Ganondorf.
1. Dreams

_ Chapter One; **Dreams**_

_"I have a reoccurring dream."_

* * *

A lone female pressed her cheek against the cobble stone frame around her window sill, staring into the very core of Hyrule. Love, admiration, but also... A sense of lost in those blue eyes of hers as her brow pressed against the other... A look of confusion coming upon her beautiful face. Tomorrow... She becomes a woman. Her heart jumped into her throat, her sixteenth birthday just looming before her, and yet...

* * *

_"A reoccurring dream of what, princess?" Her personal maid smiled down upon her, a make shift mother one would say due to the absence of Zelda's own mother. "I have a dream of a man." Zelda said simply as she stared at her hands. The woman behind her stopped brushing her hair, teasingly leaning in and whispering into Zelda's ear, "Is he handsome?" Zelda's ear twitched as she laughed. "Yes, and no. I can't find the words to place him... He's different, exotic... Exotically good." She smiled, looking at her reflection in the mirror. The maid smiled upon the Princess, when Zelda smiled... The world seemed to smile with her._

_"Tell me about him." Zelda's crystalline eyes looked at her maid from inside of the mirror, watching skilled hands brush her hair. She always did love this woman, she had always been there for Zelda since she was at the age of six... She would never ask for any better maid, or, even barely a mother at that. "Well... His skin is different." A hum met her reply, encouraging the young woman to smile. "It's nearly as black as the midnight sky." The hands hesitated for a moment, "That is exotic." Came her maid's reply, as Zelda laughed and whispered, "Isn't it, Gilda? He is simply exotic. His hair is as red as fire, eyes gold like the sun..." Zelda smiled with an almost dreamy look in her eyes. "He's taller, much taller... I would mistake him for almost eight foot, maybe even bigger! He makes me feel like a child, but, I suppose in the dream I am a child.." Her brows pressed against one another as Gilda stopped brushing her hair, placing both of her hands on Zelda's shoulders. _

_"What are you doing in the dream, do you remember?" Zelda blinked, her eyes connecting with the green eyes in the mirror as Zelda simply answered, "I always do. I never forget, every time... Same thing." She smiled, "I love the dream, it feels almost... Comforting." Gilda smiled, leaning in to press her chin upon her princess's shoulder. "Tell me more." She whispered, loving that Zelda had such a nice , lovely dream. "I'm... Picking flowers. I don't remember quite well how I exactly got there, but it's a beautiful meadow.."_

* * *

With a fond smile, the princess stands. Today, princes come from far and wide. They all seek her hand in marriage, to impress the young princess and sway her into their arms for the rest of their lives. Yet, her eyes could not go upon either of the stuffy, pampered boys that these Royal families send. She sighed, gently moving away from the window as she moved to a stray chair near her fire place. It was strange, being in the children's wing for one last time... Her eyes moved to empty book shelf, where her books had already been moved, the empty wardrobe that only held her outfit in for tomorrow, and the bed that would soon be two times bigger in her new bed room. It all shocked her mostly, that this pink childish room will soon no longer be hers.

Taking the one last book inside of the room into her gloved hands, she smoothed the roughly worn cover out lightly... Faded words, tired pages, and fond memories rested in this one book that she always clung to for comfort. A story of the tri-force. Wisdom pulsed to her as she could see the soft glow of gold from her thin gloves shine out to her in response. "Soon." She said softly, as a look of slight fear came upon her face. She didn't know what to do almost, an age old ancient fear came upon her tiny heart as she tried to swallow it down... An ancient evil would come upon the land soon, and the cycle would soon repeat. She wondered mildly how it would be done this time, what differences could there be? Perhaps, it will not happen at all. She smiled at such a thought, yes, it not happening at all! What a day dream that one is. She leaned back, stroking the book fondly enough though...

Wisdom had chosen her. Had chosen her family, and was trusted upon the correct child of time. '_No,_' She corrected herself, '_Woman of time._' A giddy thrill shot through her once more as she clung to the book. _How could one not be excited for her birthday of adulthood?_ She questioned this to herself, making logic to her extreme happiness of the moment, despite the very ominous book within her hands. She wondered quietly if she should dread for the next upcoming day, but, she could not find it within herself to do such a thing. She smiled quietly, as the day would go on without her... Locked inside her sanctuary, oblivious to the bustling in the halls as all is prepared for the events of tomorrow, into the Throne Room where her father speaks to a farmer, and then into the Council Room, where a far more dangerous subject is up at hand... Yet, in the end just like every cycle, no steps are done to stop the process.

* * *

"Zelda, come along dear." Blinding light entered the room as the young princess groaned, moving to shield her eyes from the impending doom of morning. "Now rise and shine, little lady, we have a busy day ahead of us!" Laughed her maid, moving to open her wardrobe and take an elegant, if traditional, pink dress out. Zelda blinked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she yawned loudly. "Ngff... Do I have to wear it?" She yawned, shaking her head as she frowned, "I don't like the color. I'm sick of pink, why can it not be blue, or even, green?" She sighed, "Or perhaps a darker color for once? Why must it always be so colorful?"

Gilda shook her head, sighing quietly as the young woman complained about the color scheme. "Despite this being your coming of age, princess, I still see you as a mewling little child." She laughed, as the princess scowled. "I know what color I'd want.." Zelda smiled quietly, "Fiery red.." She hummed, causing Gilda to pat her shoulder. Oh, she knew why Zelda wanted such a color, as the girl sighed. "Did you have the dream once more?" She questioned quietly as Zelda's eyes met those green eyes once more. "Yes... But it was different, I was older this time, and he knew it." She frowned, not quite sure if she wished to talk about it... Soon enough, she shook her head and moved to the edge of the bed, stretching and yawning loudly.

"Let us get on with this day, I hope to end it as quickly as possible." She scoffed, looking none too happy about the events that were to happen. "Aw, what's wrong princess?" Gilda smirked, "Afraid you'll find your match today?" Zelda narrowed her eyes, standing so her maid could move to take her night gown off and start their daily routine. "As if.." She murmured, shaking her head. She was more terrified of meeting a boy that will go to her father's tastes, and would be very much against her own tastes. She stood and moved obediently to her maid's moves, the dress of her heritage being placed upon her as she rolled her shoulders. Golden shoulder plates, a when all was done and placed... The last of it placed upon her. Her family tabard was placed upon the young woman, family crest and all upon it.

Gilda stretched, smiling, "All done~! And only took an hour with your... Slight fidgeting." She pinched Zelda's ear lightly, getting a gasp as the princess would smack at her maid's shoulder playfully. "Assault! Do not make me call the guards you assassin of the morn!" Gilda cackled, shaking her head as she gestured. "Come, let us have our morning breakfast young one. We do not wish to keep that beast your father keeps within his stomach waiting." Zelda giggled lightly, following behind her maid as she weaved her arm through the maid's arm, a fond smile placed upon her lips that made all servants and guards smile... The princess rejoiced, so all of Hyrule rejoiced with her. Secretly within the princess, Wisdom rejoiced... The cycle has begun.

The morning went by in a breeze, Zelda barely even knew it was high noon until she stood upon the balcony with her father... Waving into the diverse audience before her as her royal subjects yelled for her affection, for her mere wave. She was once again conflicted about what made her different, but a whisper in the back of her mind told her that she knew what made her different. It pulsed in her hand at that exact moment, as anxiety came up her throat once more in one giddy action. She shoved it back down, that smile on her face never faltering once as the sea of beings were silenced. Her father began his speech.

"Citizens of Hyrule, and all who come from far and wide, today is once more a special day, to me, and indeed to all of you... Today is the day where our princess, our little girl, turns into a woman. She takes this step.."

She couldn't seem to focus. Her eyes wondered the crowd in some sort of a desperate search, but she did not see the man of her dreams. Where was he? Would he come? Is he real? These questions conflicted her mind as she tried to search for what seemed to be only a figment of her imagination. She scolded herself, shaking her head inwardly as she tried to not let that gentle smile fade away. Of course, he was only a figment of her imagination. A quiet little desire in the back of her mind for something to be different in her life, to be exotic, and for now and on... She would stop her search for such. With a new found strength, she smiled, and focused on to the ending part of her father's speech.

"...with today's events, and her up coming of age, we shall host a series of trials for those who wish to prove themselves to my daughter! Any royal, from far and wide, comes her today for my daughter's hand, only one shall be chosen and crowned King soon enough." He glanced at his daughter fondly, "Come all and all, and shall this merriment begin!" The torrent of beings went crazed, as the princess and her King waved dismissively and moved away. "Wonderful speech, father." Zelda smiled quietly, giving her father an appraising smile as he turned around, and with a sudden movement, swept his daughter up in a hug. "Only my most wonderful speeches are saved for the most wonderful things in my life." He softly said in her ear, kissing her cheek as she giggled. "You are the most wonderful thing in my life, Zelda, never forget that." He stroked her cheek fondly, the girl leaning into his hand with a soft smile.

"Never." She said softly, as the pair soon moved to the arena of the castle, all and all welcomed into their castle as guards stood erect for any possible intruder, or enemy really. Food and drink was served to all as many got drunk in the high of the sun, as on the arena itself many princes began to shower their worth. Upon the highest seating, the princess watched with bored eyes. Her father laughed and examined, finding most of them only 'decent'... Zelda found most of them pitiful. '_Perhaps I am being too... Critical.'_ She wondered quietly if she was, but, that's when she saw him. A large figure, hulking height and standing out amongst the many princes as he kept his cloak about him. He wasn't as tall as the man in his dreams, and his skin tone seemed to be much lighter... But something about him caught her eye. She leaned in, watching him with a look of fascination.

The princes all trained, jousting and chuckling at one another as they all gazed upon the lovely princess... Hoping her stare would come upon them. Her hand throbbed lightly, as if a warning, but the princess found herself too focused on the man in the field of boys. He held his sword was an expert touch, fired a bulls eyes as if it were nothing, and only once did he look at her... The look in those purple eyes had caused her to shudder. They very much reminded her of the man she dreamed of, yet, he was not him. Such was disappointing, but, this was the next best step. She smiled, murmuring quietly, "When will the duels begin?" Her father patted her head fondly, smiling, "Soon."

And soon enough, the duels did begin. The first was of archery, many introducing themselves and announcing which kingdom they had come from, and then firing. Some showed temper, as others looked to be in shame... Some even looked smug when they almost got a bulls eye, but yet, the princess awaited for only one name to jump out to her. Finally, he line came down the man second to last, and as they called upon him to state himself, he simply smiled. Her heart fluttered as he aimed, people whispering and looking confused over who he was to be... And the dull thud of a bulls eye welcomed their ears. The crowd cheered, and soon died and awaited the last one. He failed miserably to the one next to him.  
Two rounds later to make sure that none did just simply get 'lucky' shots proved her mystery man to be winner, three bulls eyes in a row. She sat at the edge of the seat, temptation burning inside of her to speak to him.

Little did she know, who Wisdom was calling for inside of herself.

Rock tossing came as their next feat, which most failed miserably. Some could not even lift the 'rock', more likely called massive boulder, up by an inch. She could've swore one of the princes threw a temper tantrum and cried, which, caused her to laugh. Such fuss over a simple boulder, and yet, her mysterious male once more succeeded. He did more the succeed, he over achieved. The boulder went almost across the arena itself, a feat little could do, which, enticed both to massive crowd and the princess herself. She grinned, looking at her father as he clapped in acceptance himself. "He's marvelous." Subconsciously she took her hand into her other, rubbing the symbol lightly as it dully ached. The king nodded his approval, smiling, "Quite, strength and accuracy... We shall see where he shall land in the future events though."

The princess was impressed again and again by the mysterious competitor, who won in both racing, rock tossing, archery, and soon enough dueling, but in wits. Many of the princes began to smart mouth him, which to Zelda's delight, he only smiled and proved them wrong. Only then, did he deliver a punch line that thrilled her. He was different, exotic, and unlike most of the pampered boys that he fought in each duel. He soured with flying colors that danced in her eyes as she smiled, leaning her elbow upon her throne's arms as her hand was pressed against her cheek. "Zelda, poster." Her father reminded her, which, she begrudgingly complied. The last duel was being held. Her mysterious stranger, against Lord Victor of Termina. he was good with his sword, so this, honestly intrigued the princess as bother competitors faced one another.

Victor smiled, a dazzling one at that for the handsome prince, as he simply said, "May the winner dazzle the princess, hm?" No response. Victor chuckled, whispering towards his enemy, "Give her an attitude like that, and you can never dazzle her... Even with winning this." He looked at the man's features, "Not that your age would dazzle her, and good grief, those eyebrows..." The stranger's purple eyes blinked, silent contempt in them... Yet a strange intent laid within them. The crier shouted for them to begin, and Victor didn't need to be told twice, nor, did this stranger.

As Victor lunged with strategic, poking, intent, he was blocked with ease... And his balance was thrown off with ease. His enemy had strength, much stronger then his, which Victor should've noticed to begin with. He scoffed at himself, regaining his balance as the stranger advanced upon him. Was that a curve of a smile he saw on the nameless man's lips? What murderous intent seemed to be in those eyes at this moment, and which, Victor decided to keep his distance. He could not attack him full on. He stood, the stranger and him circling another as he warily looked at him. Victor was tempted to speak, to poke more crude insults upon him, but it would not happen as the strange man suddenly attacked, using his body mass to strike at the Hylian, who barely managed to dodge.

The stranger cackled, suddenly using his sword to do a frenzy of swipes, and which Victor was forced to parley with each and every one, the cling of metal loud in his ears as he began to become over whelmed by this stranger! Twelve years of practice, ever since he was a six year old boy, down the sewers as the man would disarm the boy, and roughly kick him back... Making the prince gasp and fall over onto his rear, gulping as the tip of the man's blade pressed against his neck. "I'm sure you dazzled her." Came the strong, deep voice within the hood that had never fallen, a smirk upon those lips. He sheathed his blade as the crier announced him as winner, finally, taking his look upon the princess once more. Their eyes connected, and both of them felt the throb in their hand... Wisdom has found it's match.

* * *

She searched for him desperately. _'Where is he?' _She cursed quietly, glaring at the crowds upon crowds of people within the ball room of the castle. It was late evening now, and she still had yet to meet her champion... Who seemed to have disappeared. All of the princes had met her, all of them had bore her to tears, and all of them had attempted to dance with her. She not pleased in the slightest. Her father's gentle hand stroked her back, causing her to look at him with minor surprise, and soon a sweet smile. "Hello." She said simply, as he smiled gently back down to her. "Hello, my little princess." She broke into a larger smile, as she allowed him to kiss her forehead.

The ball had been going just as planned, all the royalties conversing around one another, the chatter and sweet music of the symphony that played for them... It was like a dream. Yet, for Zelda, it was only a torturous wait. She never had been a patient woman, disliking to be waited on, and to wait on others, she was always prepared and ready for anything... And yet, she hadn't prepared for her champion to be so late. What was taking him? She groaned inwardly, her father giving her one last pat as she smiled... And yet another prince came towards the beauty of Hyrule. She cursed her champion for not being her, and herself for being so impatient and desperate to meet this strange, unnamed man.

Once more her eyes went to the door way, which suddenly opened... And the crier shouted, "Our champion!" Trumpets went off as instructed, as all eyes went to the man of the room at that exact moment. Zelda felt giddy, as she began to move towards him... Her eyes locked onto those strange eyes, now that she was getting closer, they seemed to have speckles of gold within them... Peculiar. She winced, her hand throbbing as she forced her way to him, when suddenly all of the lights went out, and was replaced with deep blue flames. A woman screamed, as Zelda looked around herself frantically for a moment, before realizing one thing... A sorcerer was amongst them.

Her eyes went back to the entrance of the room, as they met the sorcerer's eyes, a cruel smile beginning on his features as he hummed out, "Hello princess... It's been so long..." Panic, fear, adrenaline, anxiety, and realization all shot into her being at once as she saw his hand raise... And the all too familiar glow of a tri-force appeared upon his hand. She knew who this man was, and yet, she was too terrified to say his name. "Zelda!" Her father shouted, and yet, all she could do was take one step back... As the man's image began to change before her very eyes.

What once was a five foot seven seemingly Hylian man became a eight foot five Gerudo, purple eyes swiftly corrupting into golden as he extravagantly tore off the cloak that had covered his being the whole time. Dark, black skin rotted the pale flesh off of his body as his once blonde hair turned into a fiery mass of locks... A deep, familiar chuckle entering the air as Zelda froze. The man of her dreams existed. He stood before her now, in all of his glory, as all he simply said was,

_"Bow before you true King, Ganondorf Dragmire.."_

* * *

_**This is either the worst beginning, or I'm just that tired. My first fan fiction on here, and I'm sitting here already worried that people will hate it already. Welp, in case none of you have caught on, I am fully intending this to be a dark story. So weak of heart, back. This Ganondorf will have no happy romance with Zelda, and sadly, nor will her father.  
**_

_**I'm honestly hoping people like this first chapter, and that it didn't seemed to rushed at times... I may add a few more details once more when I review it, but, sleep beckons sweetly to me right now... Zelda and Ganondorf will have to wait!  
**_

_**-OPAN  
**_


	2. Shattered

_Chapter Two__ :_**_ Shattered_**

At first she didn't know what to say. What was there to say? The man of your dreams comes, and before you know it... He happens to be the enemy of Hyrule, and more. Perhaps for a moment her heart fluttered, and she wanted nothing more then to just run to him and ask the questions that twisted and pulled at her tongue. Wisdom scolded her. She knew better, and Wisdom knew better, Ganondorf was pure evil, the sad product from Power... And hate. She shuddered, as many screams and wails went through the hall.

"What's the matter princess?" Ganondorf smirked, advancing upon the traditionally dressed female. "Shocked?" He purred, those golden eyes smoldering her for a moment, but the cold realization began onto her as her father growled out, "Go back to where you belong, savage, to the desert."

She gave out a sigh of relief as those eyes came off of her, the man with them standing to his full proud height as he growled lowly in his throat... She wondered for perhaps a moment where those snappy come backs went, and yet, it seemed as if he knew something she didn't... Ganondorf always knew. He remembered each life, remembered each difference, but knew each similarity. He smiled, those sharp canines baring themselves to the world as he grabbed a guard that had been advancing upon him. He seemed to inspect the whimpering hylian for a moment, much like a bored lion inspecting a mouse. He smirked, and within a moment of fear, he tossed the hylian like a training dummy. "Worthless," He growled, "Just like your insults.."

"And your life."

It seemed like it would be a moment from her book, a slow moment where the protagonist watches the death of a family member... But it was over in a blink of an eye. She had barely registered what had happened as Ganondorf tossed the helpless nobles out of his way, a giant among children. The guards were helpless, and the princess hardly could keep up. There was no epic fight, no screams of frustration or even an epic duel of blades... Her father was gone.

Ganondorf smirked, his face close to the King's as he laughed, loudly. The King had long known his life would be perished by this man, but never did he imagine the pain. Blood went down his thin lips as the hylian gripped at the guard's sword within his gut. When had Ganondorf gotten such a blade? Who knew... He was like lightening to such unexperinced beings. Zelda could only stare with wide eyes, as her father slumped onto the floor.

"Long live the King!"

His mocking laughter, the flames of magic that danced upon her fingers, and the horrified looks upon all their faces... She couldn't bear it. Almost immediately the ball of fire escaped her finger tips, causing the large man to topple over in shock. He stood hunched for a moment, as Zelda gritted her teeth. "Monster." She hissed, all thoughts of this gentle man casted aside from his murder, from his cruelty, and the wisdom that flowed through her. He turned over to her, a devilish smile upon his demonic face.

"Well, so the princess finally fights for her kingdom, pity, you still bear that one little thing I need-" Before he knew it another fire ball blasted at his face, his head wrenching to the side as he laughed with a snarl upon his lips. "Very good.." The dark flames danced upon his dark fingers, as he stared at her. She could feel his words before he even spoke them, knew she wasn't enough, so young... But she wouldn't give up. A force she could not describe struck her, her throat hitching as the scream she wished to make got caught as impact hit the back of her head. She slouched, gritting her teeth as she felt her body crumble against the pillar.

She could feel their terror, his power, and his obvious pleasure at her pain. She stood, as he turned, touching a guard as he simply smirked... Dark power coursing through his body as the guard changed before their very eyes, but, this was her time to strike. Words came to her lips as her body shuddered, warmth went down the side of her face as she wondered for a moment if that was blood, and yet, it didn't make her stop. Glass shattered, as a pillar fell before the great King of Evil, his head lifting as he hummed. "Very interesting.." He murmured, as the glass collected with the broken stone.

One would not expect an girl of her age to know such a spell, but, she was the bearer of Wisdom, and almost anything she put herself for was bound to impress. She panted, opening her eyes as she grinned... A stone and glass golemn shuddered to life, as it slowly moved it's glowing blue eyes to the man beneath him. The large golemn was perhaps thirteen feet high, with two solid feet from the pillar, it's arms made of fallen glass and morphing into various objects of pain and torture as it seemed to be having a hard time figuring out which weapon was it's choice. It's head was of mostly glass itself, as bits of stone reinforce the glass within... A formidable beast one may say.

It roared as it obeyed it's master, an arm made of glass shifting to a sharp sword as the golemn aimed for the gerudo beneath him. Ganondorf cocked his head for a moment, humming, and without a thought rose his fist at the prepared blade... Dark energy coursing through him as he smirked.

Glass shattered as Zelda gasped, her eyes wide as her creation was destroyed without much force what so ever. Ganondorf simply brushed off his fist, glancing at Zelda with a new look... She stared back, angered, and her blood seemed to boil with it as she realized the look in his eyes... Amusement. He was amused with her abilities, amused with the fight she held, and if she could swear at this moment, she'd swear he was even impressed. The sigh that left his lips as she moved to create another spell only seemed to be annoyance... "Sleep." He commanded, as she blinked... Then fell into darkness.

* * *

_"You're a lie." She murmured, a hand stroking her face as she fought the tears in her eyes. She didn't wish to look in his eyes, as she followed the colorful array of flowers around her. They seemed so happy, so full of hope, as the river seemed to be soothing... A sanctuary from the world beyond this point. This man was different from the man of her reality, in here, he was kind to her. Why?_

_ "I didn't lie, not exactly." The man sighed, his hand cupping her chin as he moved her to look at his eyes. Golden like the sun, and cruel like it also. Her blue eyes clashed with his, as one of her hands rose to touch the strange gem upon his forehead. She wondered why she was not a child in this dream, wondered why he seemed so different. "I am what I need to be in that world.." He hummed, his thumb tracing her bottom lip as she shuddered._

_ "I don"t believe you." She whispered, her eyes searching his. He chuckled darkly, nothing like the laughter she knew from her other dreams. His hand traveled down her fragile, pale, neck... Fingers dancing upon her collar bone as he mused out, "So tell me, little flower, did you expect me to be nice to those who were cruel?" His sharp canines were exposed to her, and his eyes seemed to follow her neck in an almost hungry manner._

_ "No, but, my father was never cruel to you..."_  
_ "That you know of."_

_ Her eyes shot back up, following his hand for a few mere moments as his eyes cornered hers. The bright blue sky above them turned dark, the flowers underneath them wilting from their colorful array as he leaned towards her, his hand pushing the young princess back as her breath hitched. The air that had been so sweet before turned sick with death, causing the princess to whimper in fear as the man before her changed. _

_ He pinned her, growling in anger, "Oh? You think you are correct, princess? Do you know of daddy's affairs, what he does to others that are not good enough for his standards?" She whimpered, her voice tiny as she whispered, "N-no.." His hand stroked her face, traveling down to her neck once more as he clenched her, his blunt nails digging into her skin as he purred, "Of course you don't..." He leaned down towards her more as his tongue suddenly came out, licking at the under part of her jaw as fear spiked her blood._

_ "Your fear..." He murmured, "Different from any kind I could want." He grinned, his eyes taking a new sort as he removed the hand around her neck. She was stunned, not knowing how to react to the man that drove her to such lengths of fear, her mouth strangely tasting of copper. She shuddered once more, attempting to get up only to be pushed roughly back down. "No." He murmured, "I like seeing you down... Where you belong." He grinned. She shook her head, whispering softly, _

_ "You will be where I am soon enough, just like every single cycle, and just like Power... You are nothing without Wisdom."_

_ She didn't know where the words had come from, nor, could she describe the look that came into his eyes. He snarled, straddling the female as he brought a hand up. The hand twitched, as he glared down upon her with a sour look. "Weak." He growled, but soon smirked, "And mine." _

_ The chuckle was dark as he pressed both of his hands near her head, pressing his forehead against hers, "All mine. Tainted by me. Owned by me. Mine." He seemed obsessed with having her, as he moved back, snatching her hand that bore the tri-force, and taking her dainty glove off. He looked at the back of her hand, watching the glowing pulse of her tri-force as he leaned in, kissing her hand while he smirked. _

_ "Mine."_

_ She tried to remove her hand from his, as he simply held it. The dead world around her made her sick, as she cried out loudly. She wanted to get away, needed to get away, desperate to get away... But he was too strong. She closed her eyes, about to give up, when a thought crashed into her mind. This was -her- dream. She glared at him, willing him, but he didn't seem to get any weaker. Perhaps, it was not he she controlled? She glanced at the world around her for a second, narrowing her eyes on a single flower... And watched it spring to colorful life with hope. _

_ The world around the two sprung to life once more, twisting the once nightmare into a lovely dream filled with color and attractiveness. "No." She growled, as Ganondorf let go of her hand, watching the world around them._

_ "No one **owns** me."_

_ He glanced down upon her, humming softly. He rolled off of her, standing up and offering a hand. A look of a thought was in his eyes, as he chuckled, darkness clinging to every word. "Then I hope to tame you, little flower- Such a name does not fit you." A frown upon his lips as she took his hand, being raised by him as she looked around at the world that surrounded them. She looked back at him, murmuring quietly, "Much better..."_

_ He snorted, look around himself now. "No, not exactly." He glanced at her, "I am what I need to be in that world, but here?" She blinked, surprised he brought the subject back up. "Here I am what I want to be." He smirked, "As are you, tiger lily." He nodded, finding her new nickname befitting as she looked at him. "Do you suppose yourself as a tiger?" She questioned, as she felt his arms curl up around her waist. _

_ "Suppose? No, I am." He grinned, a mischievous look upon his face. She shuddered, biting her lower lip as those eyes connected with hers once more. "You look very much like one." She murmured, her hand moving up to stroke his cheek, "And behave like one..." She watched as his head lowered, his mouth nuzzling her neck as a foreign feeling came upon her. Her cheeks flushed, as he growled out, "Mine." _

_ His teeth sunk into her pale face, pain, and the world around them **shattered**_making Zelda wake with a gasp.

* * *

A week had passed, the sky had darkened quite a bit, and she had not once been out of her new room. A happy birthday present indeed, her new room being her new prison. She paced around during the first few days, but at long last she now decided to sit upon her chair...

The princess's new room was a splendid prison, deep emerald and light forest green seemed to be the color scheme, along with dark chestnut brown and gold. The fireplace was in front of her bed, a couch and a chair seated before it as a lone side table separated the two. Her rather large book shelves covered the walls besides the fireplace, as a painted picture of a colorful meadow was mantled above the fireplace. To her right was the entrance of the room, heavily guarded by guards outside the door. Her bed happened to be in the very middle of the room, a long, thick gold canopy surrounding the bed as the tri-force seemed to be lightly mastered into it as a faint lighter gold. Every bit of wooden furniture was carved with the symbol upon it, making her almost sick of her heritage.

She sighed, not bothering to wear shoes that morning as she uncurled her legs from her seated position... And recurled her toes in the plush carpet beneath her. This carpet was even tainted with her heritage as it was indeed a deep dark brown... With a large gold tri-force in the very center of it. She was tempted to rip every single gold thread of it out, and scratch all of the symbols out... She was so sick of this bedroom. It filled her with anger over what she was, who she was. She wanted it to be over, where was her hero? Perhaps there was no hero? Was she the hero, and did she fail? So many questions plagued her mind... It was driving her crazy.

"Evening, princess." She blinked, no knock, not even a door opening and closing? Automatically she turned, locking eyes with the golden eyed demon himself.

"Evening, is it? I can't tell with all the darkness you have called upon Hyrule, King of Theives." He smirked, "Don't make me steal more of yours princess..." He moved closer, sinking into the couch besides her as she shuddered. She rose her chin, deciding to not show fear in front of him... It only fed his need and wants.

"Trust me, little one, I could take _so..._" His hand crept to her knee, causing the female to tense.

"_Much..._" His hand traveled higher, going to her collar bone as he traced her throat, hungry eyes looking at her eyes, and moving down.

"**_More._**" His hand finally rested upon her gloved hand, having to trace down upon her arm as she gulped. She knew what he promised, knew what he wanted... The tri-force. She couldn't give it to him. He would rule all of Hyrule, cause darkness upon Hyrule... She had to do this for her people. For her Hero of Time... She swallowed once more, narrowing her eyes.

"The more power you take, Ganondorf, the more you have to give up." She smiled sweetly, "The more I regain." He chuckled. "Yes, yes... Awaiting that precious hero of yours." She smiled, watching her reflection in this eyes. He leaned into her, licking his sharp canines as he growled out, "I wonder... Whatever shall our hero do if something were to happen to his dear princess? Perhaps... Execution?"

Her body stiffened as she gritted her teeth for a moment. "Then you shall never get the last piece of the puzzle... No Wisdom." She smirked, crossing her arms. "Ah, yes.." He murmured, "That is a rather hefty problem right there." He leaned back, resting himself against the couch as he pressed his hand against his cheek. "I suppose I'll just have to think of a way to... _'Borrow'_it from you."

She scoffed, the female shaking her head as she huffed out, "Just like you borrow everything you had... 'Stolen' before?" She rose a brow, "Funny, I don't remember you returning kingdoms until you are dead and they ruined." He snorted, moving up as the knock on the door symbolized his need to leave. "Mn, yes... Ruined." He smirked, "Just like I like them.."

His hand slowly went to her lovely face, stroking it with a calloused thumb. That smile went down upon her, promise in his eyes as he purred out, "_Ruined_."

She moved her head away with a jerk, gritting her teeth as she tried to think of a reply... That one word irked her more then anything for some reason, it made her want to scream and shout! But etiquette came upon the princess as Zelda rose her head up to his eyes.

"I would think you preferred ruined things... It's just like your _people_."

He snarled, an much more panicked knock going onto the door as he snarled out, "I will make you regret everything you have done to my people, just like I started with your father..." He grinned, full of malicious intent as he growled out, "First it will start with a seed, and then it shall grow my little princess... It begins with the King, then your guards, and finally your people. Soon enough I shall have you, and you will become mine, just like everyone else."

He hummed, moving his pure red cape in a extravagant manner, and began for the door. Zelda rose, her blue eyes following him as her golden hair came upon her face. His eyes met hers as he paused at the door, purring out, "Good evening, my little tiger lily." She was steamed, as the door slammed shut behind him... And a throw pillow from the couch being slammed into the door as she huffed... Cheeks red as she gritted her teeth.

_"Ass."_

* * *

**I totally didn't expect to get done so soon with this chapter. Then again, I'm borderline obsessed with this couple! I'm about to start on a new Fanfiction for Silent Hill, so hope I get the beginning chapter of that done tonight! I am almost always open for suggestions, such as Ganondorf's personality and etc,. I hope this chapter was just as enjoyable as the last one, if not, more. I shall be showing some more battles between the two later, but, I hope to show more civilness between the two.  
**

**Don't worry, Link is in here folks! Despite all that might happen, Link will be in here... He just won't be showing up for awhile c:  
**

**As always, PM, Review, Fav/Follow this story if you like... I love any show of feed back!  
**

**(Cover will be done in a bit, gotta draw dat shit up.)  
**

**-OPAN  
**


	3. In a Colorful Array

_Chapter 3 ;_**_ In a Colorful Array_**

This was driving her crazy. She was desperate to get out, desperate to move out of this prison of hers. She huffed, tossing all of her pillows from her bed as she acted almost like a spoiled brat... Only to clean it back up. She was bored. It had been four days since he had left her alone, no one was allowed to speak to her, see her, or even go near her door unless they were guards. She heard about a maid who had come too close to her door... She got a whipping in the square.

It horrified the hylians, the punishment of a woman like that was unheard of, though for their new gerudo king... Such things were common. Most of his kind were female, given a male every one hundred years. Punishment was equal, if not worst. Ganondorf was rumored to be there, smiling a twisted demonic smile as his canines were clear to show.

She couldn't allow this, couldn't let this happen. Zelda moved to go towards the door listening to the heavy foot steps of each guard as she tried to figure out their patterns, their foot work. Then an idea worked upon her mind. Her daily bathing was coming, and she had listened for each and every pattern, including her bath... They barely even guarded her door. She thought about leaving, but something made her feel as if they would know... So she didn't do it.

She sighed, pressing her head against the door as she thought. The guards were walking away now... Her wet hair clung to her skin as she debated. Her hand grazed the golden door knob as she swallowed, and opened the door. No one. No one was even there. She grinned, a wild grin as she began to walk upon the cold cobble stone... It was night time, she wore her dress for the moment since she happened to hate night gowns... And shoes. Her toes wiggled against the cold cobble stone as an anxious feeling traveled to the tip of her ears to her heart, and then to her toes... She sucked in a breath, and ran.

She ran through the hall as she skidded to a stop, the clanking of armor causing her to gasp lightly as she quickly turned to look for a hiding place... The knights! She moved behind it, hugging her dress close to her skin as she rose her chin. The light chitter chatter of the guards passed her as they laughed, their voices deep and strangely like a dark echo as they seemed to almost purr.

"Did you see that servant boy whipping?" One snarled, the second guard laughing loudly, "Yes, the way he whimpered! Perfect... Our King has been quite generous with the women of the late.." A deep purr of laughter made Zelda shudder as he growled, "Quite generous, the last female I had... She needed healers." She couldn't believe these guards, couldn't believe these used to be hylians... The dark corruption of their being drawing out their primitive nature as she hung her head... Only disappointment came into her heart.

The guards being long gone, she stepped out... Did she dare to try to escape? No. What she needed was spell books. The library. She needed them, and more information upon Ganondorf, all she had was the fairy tales, and tales of old. She sucked in her fear, her sadness, and the slow insanity that tried to seep into her mind... "I'll fix this, I don't need the hero..." She murmured, making her way quickly to the library as she gritted her teeth. 'I can be my own hero.'

The heavy doors of the library was a bit tough for the soft princess to open. They were normally guarded, but since the guards have been corrupted... They guarded things only Ganondorf found needed. She swallowed, the dusty smell entering her nose as she shuddered and gave a sigh of relief. "Mn.." She hummed, a gentle smile starting upon her face. So many times had she forsaken her tutors for the safety and security of her books.

She shook her head. Tonight was not for safety and security, tonight was for offense. She would do this for the sake of her people, do this in order to save herself... She couldn't sit and wait for a Hero of Time while her people suffered! She moved quietly, her ears twitching as she listened for others in the area... Nothing. She withheld her sigh of relief, she knew she wasn't safe. Any minute now someone could discover the fact she was missing.

She moved towards the back of the library, wishing to go where the spell books were as she ran her fingers against the spines of the book fondly. She sighed, a dream of a smile upon her face as she finally reached her destination. She grinned, looking for the very offense spells she needed. Stacking some of the books in her arms as she hurried among the shelves she heard the heavy doors opening... And a different sort of metal come in.

The slight flapping of a cape made her breath hitch, her ears moving to the sound as she quickly moved to find a secure place to hide. She had to find some books about the very man before she left! She huffed lightly, flinging insults about him in her mind as she quickly found a place to hide... Inside of a cabinet with all of her books. She kept her breath slow as she listened to his foots steps, careful not to betray her location as she heard him sigh... His foot steps would lead him tot he history section as her ear twitched. Why would he- He was stroking the books, fondly. Her mind instantly went to that fact... He loved books. Just like her. So different, and yet, so alike... Her mind could barely handle that realization as she gritted her teeth.

Before she knew it, his heavy footsteps all but disappeared, going through the heavy doors once more as the princess swallowed the lump in her throat. She would not find herself friendly with such a monster, she assured herself, she was here for one reason... Hyrule was in dire need of a hero. She would be that for them. She slowly moved out of the cabinet as she rushed towards the history section herself, looking for him under aliases and his real name... She found very few books on him, all thin and worn as if the world wanted to be rid of the very man who tried to ruin them. With arms stuffed of books, she moved her way to the heavy doors, taking a deep breath as she twitched her ears... Listening for those around.

There seemed to be none around, as she slowly opened the door... No one was in her line of sight, nor around. She sighed softly, moving her way to her bedroom as she tried to recount the guard patrol. By the time she got to her bedroom they stood vigil, leering at any servants who got near or even walked passed them with a snarl. Thirty minutes passed, as she stood and awaited for their shift to change. One nodded to the other, as they moved ahead to start going back as the new guards were bound to come. She moved then, rushing to her door, opening it, and swiftly closing it behind her with a deep with held sigh. She did it. Zelda had just broken in and out of her own room! With a grin, she placed the books in her book shelf as if they belonged there... And with an exhausted yawn, she went upon her large bed and slept.

* * *

_"What did you do today?" She opened her eyes to be laying upon a bed of flowers, her hair woven in gentle braids as flowers were pressed into it. He laid near her, his fingers weaving her hair into beautiful braids as she smiled lightly at him. "I read books, and reclined in my room... It was quite a useless day." She lied through her very teeth as she watched him and his expert hands go to work. "How do you do that? The men I know..." He simply shook his head. "I grew up along women, and only women." He smiled lightly, those canines showing as a slow hint of the malice that was within him._

_"Was it nice?" She asked softly, his hand giving a light teasing tug as he chuckled. "It gave me better intuition of females, the lack of a male presence may be viewed as sad... But I preferred it." He shrugged lightly, finishing her hair with one last white flower. "I was taught more than just war, and shown something even better.." He leaned in, slowly whispering in her ear, "Equality, something your people lack." She frowned lightly, rolling over so her long golden locks spreaded all over her pale back and fragile body. "Don't get hylians wrong, gerudo, it's not like our culture is wrong.." She wrinkled her nose, "I find what you did to that maid to be... Primitive." She shook her head, as Ganondorf watched her with hooded eyes._

_He hummed lightly, his hand moving forward and stroking her cheek lightly as he watched her reactions. She looked up at him, wide blue eyes looking at him with hidden questions. "You look curious, tiger lily, is there something you wish to question me about?" She swallowed, slowly drawing out her words as she swallowed. "Is this... Real? Are you real?" He smirked, that devilish smile coming upon his features as he slowly growled out, "What do you think?" The sun faded around them, the moon rising as the its pale light surrounded them. He looked darker, as if he belonged in the night as she felt his lips upon her cheek. "You tell me if I am real..."_

_She shuddered, moving to wrap her arms around his neck only to wrap them around nothing as she gasped, falling forward. She groaned, hitting the soft grass with her fist. "Stop teasing." She hissed, as she felt his hand trail down her back, the finger tips dancing around as she turned her head towards him... That pure white smile was looking upon her as he whispered, "Why? You like it, don't you?" She huffed, her brows furrowing as she attempted to roll over. The moment she rolled over was when she was pinned though, as she struggled for a moment. "Watch." He ordered, ceasing her struggles._

_Fingers trailed down her pale skin, dark like the midnight sky as flames of color danced upon her flesh. Her eyes widened as she gasped lightly, struggling for perhaps a moment until she realized it didn't sting... It was just a pleasant warmth. The flames licked at her skin, colors of life appearing upon her as she watched with fascination. "Your curiosity gets the better of you, my dear." The flames suddenly sunk into her, making her cry out lightly in pain as the darkness sunk into her. "Ngnff.." She hissed, her mind spiraling into panic as he chuckled, and within that moment, she was scared. She clawed at him lightly as she felt the air being sucked out of her being, and yet, she couldn't seem to achieve such... Until a slight twist of his hand and all of the darkness disappeared._

_She panted lightly, her eyes squeezed shut as she felt his hands lightly stroke her face. "Do you fear me..?" He asked softly, her eyes slowly opening to look into his golden eyes. Something in the back of her mind told her to say yes, to just admit it. None the less, she shuddered, and slowly said, "No." He chuckled lowly, leaning in to press his forehead against hers, "You lie just as much as I do.." He said softly, eyes fixated on hers as he grinned, "I love it."_

* * *

Zelda awoke with a start, the dream ending abruptly as she gasped and panted... Sweat covering her brow. She shook her head, growling to herself lightly as she scolded herself. He isn't real. She told herself this as she wrapped her arms around herself, biting her lower lip as she gently began to rock herself back and forth. "He isn't real.." She shook her head, swallowing. She knew the cruel beast that rested in this castle, and that, that thing she created in her mind... That wasn't him. She finally relaxed after a moment or so, standing up as she glanced outside her heavy curtains... It was morning, the sun raising as she looked to her bed side, only to find her breakfast right there. She sighed, hating this more and more.

Zelda soon began to dig into her books, nibbling on the last bit of her biscuit as the door suddenly opened, causing her to jump. A guard stood, his abnormally black eyes coming upon her as the black liquid seemed to pour down his face... And yet, it seemed to be a tattoo. It flowed down his face as corruption leaked out, going down his collar and into his chest as some even went down his arms in some ritual tribal like tattooing. "Princess." He spoke, the strange echoes in his voice causing her to shudder inwardly. "Guard." She spoke, her voice sounding so much stronger than she honestly felt. He grinned, his teeth stained with back as he spoke, "King Ganondorf wishes to see you for dinner tonight, he formally invites you himself... I would say yes, if I were you.." He seemed to purr out the last part, a look of a promise etched onto his face as she gently stood.

Putting the book upon the chair, she moves so she would face him. She smiled, that charming smile making his wash away as she leaned towards him, her bright blue eyes focused upon his strange soulless black eyes as she hummed out, "Tell him I will be pleased to see him for dinner, and much await it with bated breath." She purred out the last part, just like the being in front of her did. He smirked, the strange liquid seeming to bubble out of his mouth lightly as he gurgled out, "With pleasure, princess." She nodded, dismissing him as he moved to close the door behind him, he paused, frowning. "Princess." She turned to him, raising a brow. A sudden look of light came into those deep dark eyes, as he whispered out, "Save me.." Pain gripped at her heart, seeing that face upon the corrupted being as she swallowed. "... Soon." She whispered.

The light was snuffed out as the guard shook his head, looking confused for a moment. It was as if he remembered nothing, as he huffed and turned away, closing the door behind him. She swallowed, shuddering as she whispered softly to herself, "By the Goddesses, help me." She bit her bottom lip, "Please.." She whispered, tears threatening at the back of her eyes as she forced them down... Strolling to the couch once more and opening her book of spells upon corruption. The hours crept on, as the evening began to approach. After hours upon hours of investigation, she felt as if she had gained the grasp over how to corrupt... And now there was a question of how to reverse it. She sighed, closing the book with a dull thud as she moved to put it back into her book shelf. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and nodding... Let the games begin.

* * *

The fire crackled near the lone figure at the table, the once alight castle now dark and foreboding. It pleased him to no end as his canines flashed in the dim lightly, candle light upon the table as his hands gripped at the blood red cloth upon it. It was perfect. Everything he had ever dreamed was in his sights, all he had to do was deal with that pesky 'Hero of Time' when he came... And all of Hyrule, and more, belonged to him. Perhaps if one were to view this man, they would shudder as if a cold draft has come upon them. He stood at an alarming height of eight foot five, flaming red hair, and impressive golden eyes that spoke of a power lust... And something cunning seemed to shine in them all the same. He glanced around the room, quiet pride in his eyes as he smirked. Any moment now, the princess would be arriving.

Any hylian royal would gawk at his attire, since, he hadn't bothered to wear royal clothing. He wore his armor, thick black leather buckled with silver straps and a blood red cape behind him... He was a man to behold, filled with power. He still even had his sword upon his hip as his fingers drummed against the table. He wore finger less gloves, gauntlets covering his forearms as he took a deep breath... His finger nails were pure black as his whole body seemed to be a near black to that, but, it looked as if he were annoyed or in deep thought now. His brow furrowed, as his mind seemed to calculate something that was unreadable... With one hand, he slowly combed his fingers through his well groomed hair, thumbing the green gem upon his forehead as he hummed. His eyes traveled around the heavily decorated deep dark red and gold room, looking unsatisfied. He flicked a hand to a servant, calling him over.

"This room... Needs more redecorating. I want you to get a gerudo female, and have her redecorate this like my room is, this feels too... Hylian for my taste." He spoke in a regal manner, yet, the man grinned savagely at the servant who seemed to quake in fear. "Understood?" With a sudden lump in the young boy's throat, he whimpered out, "Y-Yes my-my liege.." He nodded, pleased with his cooperative nature as he slowly looked at the ceiling... A hint of a frown still upon his lips as the door suddenly opened. The guards held it open as the hylian princess entered, those intelligent blue eyes fixed upon him almost immediately as he leaned forward, licking his canines.

"Princess Zelda." He stated, her name seeming to roll off his lips with a deep rumble, and to his delight, she seemed to shudder at his deep voice. He more hoped it was in fear. "King of Evil." She spoke softly, making him almost frown once more. He gestured at the end of the table, while the small female moved towards it. She moved slowly, his eyes quickly examining her attire as she seemed to examine the room around them.

Zelda wore her hair down, not a single golden lock out of place as she simply braided one part of the front near her right cheek, going down to her collar bone as she wore a deep blood red dress herself... It almost seemed like she was trying to please him, but, his face showed no betrayal over her attire. She wore black gloves, embroidered by red as her dress was lined in black, laced in black also as a flowing pattern of what seemed to be words in hylian was upon it. She would not tell the man, but the words meant 'Black death, plague, etc,..'. She was not pleased to be here in all honesty. Her black heels clicked against the ground as she slowly sat in the chair, and looked across the deep chest nut brown table to him. Their eyes locked.

_Yes, let the games truly begin._

* * *

**By the gods, I am worried about this chapter. Then again, as you guys must've noticed, I am worried about every gods be damned chapter! I was iffy about Ganondorf's segment on the last part, and attempted to be careful with not revealing his too much of his thoughts... I want mostly Zelda's POV in here, but, felt the need to get Ganondorf some loving on that area. I am hinting towards things, which, I hope is teasing all of you :3**_  
_

**I like to be evil, I know.  
**

**-OPAN  
**


	4. Of Lies

_Chapter 4 ;_ _**Of Lies**_

The fire crackled ominously behind this man... She would've shuddered, but knew that this man was not from her dreams, he didn't take pleasure in her pleasure. He only took pleasure in her fear. She lifted her chin up, bright blue eyes focused upon his golden eyes as he leaned forward, the look of a predator upon his face. "Your kingdom..." He stated softly, "Is mine." She took in a deep breath, thinking in the back of her mind that he really indeed did have a superiority complex... One could wonder how big _both _of his swords really were. She placed her hands in her lap, ears twitching lightly as she simply said, "For now, it is." She wouldn't deny this fact, what would've been her kingdom... Was indeed his right now.

She could hear his hum, the way he sat back and eyed her up. "I must admit..." He said slowly, "I am impressed. Most of your kind tremble at any word I say, but you? Not you... No..." He chuckled, "You sit there like the brat you are, lifting your chin to me, finding yourself high and mighty simply because you bear wisdom, simply because you are a spoiled little princess.." He growled out the words, making her grit her teeth as he seemed to bore his eyes into her very soul... "And yet, you are quite different from your ancestors. You have changed. It leaves thoughts in the mind over what inspired this change, but indeed, you did fight back... Unlike the rest of your _useless_ ancestors of Wisdom." Zelda narrowed her blue eyes, her words catching in her throat as she kept herself still silent... She wouldn't let him get a rise out of her.

"It makes me wonder... Will your hero be different too? Will he fail this time? How I will enjoy to cut him done... To strip him of his Courage tri-force, and toss him out like the useless hylian he is... And then to you also..." He licked his lips, leaning forward, "Though... You have multiple uses for me, unlike your hero." Zelda took a deep breath, and soon replied, "There will be no difference, Ganondorf, you will be defeated, just like the many times before, and the many times after... You will always be defeated when Power and Wisdom collide." She narrowed her eyes, "No matter how much their personalities can change."

The gerudo man smirked, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head. "We shall see..." He hummed, those golden eyes still very much focused upon her soft blue eyes. The candle light flickered around them lowly, the intensity between the two crackling at the moment as they seemed to be at a moment of pure silence... But the looks going through their eyes spoke volumes that they did not need to breathe out. It was a fight, a moment where they both battled one another in dominance to see who held the will power they would need for this situation... But their fight would be tied, as their eyes ripped away from one another, the doors swinging open as servants filled the room.

Large amounts of food were placed before them, meats, vegetables, fruits, and most food Zelda could not recognize at all... She didn't understand how she didn't know this food till it became apparent that he was indeed gerudo... And they would indeed have different tastes before one another. She sucked in a breath, leaning back as she watched quietly. A plate of silver was placed before her, and then a simple silver goblet as the same was done to him... Except he received gold. It was to be expected, all hylian kings dined on golden dishes, as the princesses/princes dined upon silver. Any other guest would get a white china dishes and goblets, sculpted to perfect as any commoners would receive copper. It spoke of their status at the table, and to Zelda's suspicions, it also spoke of where everyone's attention should be on... So they don't make the mistake of wasting their precious attention upon the 'lower' hylian.

She awaited his command, for once more, this was a hylian tradition to respect the king and allow him to commence dinner itself. He at first stared at her, awaiting her to move, to disapprove of his kingliness... But she didn't. Zelda understood these terms, understood her kingdom was his to command, and would respect him as such. Although, she held no love for him. Not for this man before her, he wasn't the man of her dreams... He was the dreadful nightmare of them. He grinned, his canines flashing as he seemed to revel in her submissive nature towards her new gerudo king. He leaned forward, collecting the meats, vegetables, and fruits that she hardly even recognized... His plate filled, he leaned back and rumbled out slowly, "Begin."

Zelda was indeed hesitant for a moment, not quite sure of what these foods before her was... Barely anything in front of her did she even know was hylian. She sucked in a breath, reaching to get a rather succulent looking meat before her... "Oh, I wouldn't choose that.." He hummed, a hint of a smile upon his face as he leaned forward. "That comes from a native skunk, tasty, but a bad taste later on... You might want something a bit sweeter, perhaps, the desert fox there?" She shuddered, hating the thought of eating such creatures. Her eyes went to the meat he gestured to, yes, it did look good... But all she could think was of the fox it was cooked from. She hated the thoughts of such a cute creature.

She sucked in her feminine feelings, those sensitive feelings would not due before this man, he would not find them endearing... She knew of gerudo culture, well, some of it now. Sensitive, romantic feelings were viewed only weak, there was no time in the desert for such feelings... And he would view her that way. She took the meat, placing it upon her plate as she soon reached for a familiar looking fruit, cherries. He watched her carefully, watching her selections as she kept her careful charade. Before she knew it, her plate was finally full. It least half of her plate was filled with cherries and some other small looking berries... She even found some berries that were a strange color of purple, and green... And it seemed to be perfectly ripe. About one fourth of her plate was covered in the fox meat, and the rest with vegetables that seemed to be string beans and corn.

At first neither of them ate, Zelda staring at the blood red cloth beneath her silver plate, as Ganondorf focused upon the hylian woman... Her quiet beauty seeming to captivate him, and yet, it may not be that at all. Zelda finally accepted the fact she was indeed hungry, and could no longer dwell on the over whelming fit of despair that had came into her heart, lifting her fork and knife as she cut into the meat and popped it into her mouth. It was indeed sweet, a soft tang of a coppery taste hitting her teeth as she closed her eyes... The vision of the fox dancing behind her eyes as she forced herself to not shudder. The worst hylians ever slaughtered was a cow, and which, they had always seemed like they were meant to be food... But foxes? She had once observed one in the forest, and they were so beautiful... Such tiny, beautiful things that moved fluently. It was enlightening to her at the time, watching the mother and her children play before their burrow... She would never forget it.

Ganondorf ate his own food slowly, watching the Princess as she began to force herself to swallow down the meat. Once she had finished, he spoke once more, breaking the silence as it seemed to shatter around them. "That is quite a few cherries on your plate, little tiger lily..." She glanced at him, popping one for the said cherries into her mouth as her brows furrowed. What was he getting at here? He leaned forward, an rather predator like expression coming upon his face. "Are you asking for something, princess?" He rumbled out, those seductive eyes hooding lightly as Zelda felt her body stiffening. She didn't quite know what he was asking, but in the back of her mind, it whispered to her that he asked about something very precious. "That's for you to find out, not ask." She said suddenly, not quite conscious of what her words meant.

His eyes stayed upon her for a long moment, until he growled softly, "Is that an invitation?" She pretended to be dismissive, popping yet another cherry in her mouth and chewing thoughtfully, watching as his hands seemed to clench the table... He was angry, perhaps excited? This made her curious, until, a soft bit of information seemed to nudge at her mind about gerudo courting drifted in. Invitation. A gerudo woman invites a man to her life, to become something more then just an acquaintance. She stared at him for a long time... Debating if she should dare tread that path when she was hardly certain of such things herself... A whisper in her mind pleaded her not to dare to do so, and so, she obeyed it. And yet, her mouth made the mistake.

"Take it as you may, but even if it were, I would not invite you now." His eyes seemed to flash, as he reclined back... A deeper look set upon his face as she suddenly realized he had already scarfed down all of his meal. She swallowed, moving to eat the rest of her meal also as she began to devour the cherries and other berries, soon taking the vegetables also. She congratulated herself, proud of herself for not shaking once... And keeping him at bay. Something behind those powerful eyes spoke of wants, needs, and things that such a young innocent flower like her would not know. The servants soon came, taking the dishes away as they filled their goblets once more... The blood red wine reflecting herself as she stared into it.

"Tell me.." He drawled out gently, making her eyes shoot up at him. "Have you even held a sword in your short, coddled, life?" She blinked, slowly drawling out, "No, our women are mainly meant to fight, unlike yours. We are normally expected to do house chores, and perhaps small gist of magic." That seemed to interest him, making him lean forward. "And yet, you learned how to make a golem by yourself?" Zelda cocked her head, ears twitching lightly as the female questioned lightly, "Yes, I did, what is so surprising about that?" He shrugged, smirking lightly as he sipped his wine. "Everything, and anything... You went against what you just said most hylian women did, although, I wonder of your intentions for such magic." Her eyes averted from his as she said softly, "Unlike the other likings of me, I believe that one must be able to protect herself... Including from you." She rose her chin lightly, "Although, the legend stayed true... Power can only be defeated by two, and not only one."

He nodded slowly, his eyes carefully watching her as he suddenly spoke lowly, "You are dismissed." Two guards stepped up from behind her, making her stiffen quickly as she moved out of her chair. She moved gracefully, not even tripping once on her black skirts as she glanced between the strange guards. They seemed to almost growl at her, set on taking her to her room... Not that she would even bother to fight against such things right now. She suddenly felt exhausted, so drained... "Princess." He spoke, making her turn back to him, "Expect to see me in the noon for lunch." He smiled, "I greatly enjoyed your company, unlike your subjects." She almost felt a flush reach her cheeks, until he said those last dreadful words, "Your women never scream anymore."

* * *

Thrown into her room as she gasped with slight anger. How _dare_ he!? She lunged at the door, thudding her tiny fists against it as she cried out in anger. For a moment, he seemed pleasant, for a moment he seemed like he was from her dreams... And now those horrid visions of those women and him... She couldn't finish the thought process. How _could_he?

She couldn't seem to hold onto the anger, her eyes fluttering lightly as she nearly collapsed onto the very floor beneath her. She gasped gently, moving to the bed in an almost crawling like fashion. "I..." She murmured numbly, not quite sure what she had wanted to say. Her body felt like it was failing, felt like it was numb, almost dead. She couldn't hold on, crawling onto the bed with the last bit of her strength, her eyes fluttered close... And she slept without her beloved dreams of him.

She awoke with a slow lazy like motions, feeling almost as if she drugged as she groaned. Her hand burned. _Burned, burned, burned_... She cried out suddenly, feeling its heat as she ripped off the red silk glove. Her tri-force shined brightly at her, almost as if it were angry. She couldn't understand. Why was it angry? Jumbled words hissed and seemed to go at the speed of light in her mind... Wisdom was angry at her. What did she do wrong? What was wrong with it? She grabbed at her head for a moment, unsure of how she felt as the jumbled words tried to slip out of her mouth, and yet, she could only murmur out gibberish.

Hours seemed to fly by, until Zelda realized that it had only been minutes that Wisdom had showed its anger at her... And seemed to recognize that whatever anger it held was indeed misplaced. She laid there, panting for a moment as the sharp pain faded to a dull headache. She swallowed, glancing at her night stand to find her breakfast... Still warm. She slowly got up, taking off her other glove lightly as she seemed to feel as if she was indeed in flames... Was she running a fever? She shook her head, no, she couldn't be... She was famished, she seemed to realize, all bodily awareness coming to her finally as she moved to devour her food.

Finishing off her breakfast, Zelda slowly moved to her wardrobe, discarding her gown into the hamper that held her dirty gowns... And seemed to mysteriously disappear and reappear clean in her wardrobe. She swung open the door, preparing herself for yet another day. She wore a soft blue pastel dress, golden embroidery shining ever so gently at every motion she made as she placed white heels on. She glanced at herself in the vanity mirror, gently moving to it as she scooted onto the chair. She wore white gloves for now, her hand still burning ever so softly as she swayed gently... She couldn't seem to keep herself still.

She brushed her hair softly, untangling the braid that had framed her cheek from the night before. With a slight glance at her window, she could guesstimate that it was indeed nearing noon in about one hour. Did it take her that long to wake? It couldn't have, for the food was still warm... Unless a magic kept it warm. She couldn't seem to remember. She shook her head gently, not sure what to think about this whole situation. She decided to keep her hair down that day, not in any mood to even attempt to stylize her hair in any way. She couldn't seem to even focus upon it.

She slowly made it to her favorite old chair in the room, the only familiar thing in there as she curled up upon it. She attempted to read a second book upon gerudo culture, her brows furrowing as she tried to focus... And yet not a single word made it to her mind. She felt anger beginning to rise within her, she couldn't take this. This feeling of... Helplessness. She was about to toss the book at the door in a fit of anger until a knock came. She once more glanced at the window, eyes widening as she realized it was indeed noon. She groaned inwardly, remembering that Ganondorf had wanted to break lunch with her.

"Come in." She called, the door opening as one of the corrupted guardsmen awaited her. She gently moved up, steadying herself as she sucked in a breath, show no weakness. She moved without him, focusing completely on not swaying as she realized she was indeed being lead into the strange place her mother had always loved... Being lead into the gardens, an stern hand upon her arm as she was lead through the vivid flowers that surrounded them, her body seeming to be burning up in flames as her eyes rested upon the wooden conservatory. Lead through a door, and having it shut rudely behind her, Zelda swallowed gently... Feeling the eyes of another upon her pale flesh.

"You do not look well, my little tiger lily." He seemed to purr this out, his eyes hinting at amusement as her eyes shot back to him. She glared, her blue eyes seeming to collide against his golden eyes as she hissed out, "I'm fine." She was out of knew she was, and yet, she tried to stand there as if nothing was wrong with herself. His brows shot up, a slight look of surprise upon his face at her suddenly angry words.

She felt a gentle flush coming onto her cheeks as she squirmed slightly. It was so hot. Why was it so hot? She began to reason with herself, and yet, the words seemed to only jumble in her mind as she tried to make sense of what was wrong with her. Nothing seemed to click, nothing seemed to make sense... Her hand began to burn again, but not as badly as it had that morn. Ganondorf gestured for her to take her seat, and she moved to make her way towards him.

Her body was screaming suddenly. Her mind suddenly jumbled in words as the world seemed to sway around her suddenly... Until it stopped. Strong arms held her up, as golden eyes peered down at her, "You are not well." There was no longer any amusement in his voice, if anything, it sounded angry.

She opened her mouth, tried to tell him to unhand her, to stay away from her, to kiss her. She had no idea where her mind was going anymore, as the words tried to jumble out of her mouth, and yet, none made it out in the air as he stared down at her intently. She swallowed, her throat feeling dry as she felt the intensity of the situation catching up with her. She attempted to not care, attempted to just faint at that direct moment before she did something she regretted... But her body seemed to not agree with her notions.

She felt his large hand press against her forehead, heard his murmured words, and yet, the words slipped out, "Kiss me." He paused, his eyes going to hers as she felt her heart stop. His eyes focused upon her, until he lowered himself down... His lips brushed against hers, ever so lightly, making her hunger for more as flames suddenly danced in different areas of her body... Making her want to cry out as her mind snapped back for a moment. A soft whine left her, a whisper leaving her as she hummed against his lips, "This isn't supposed to happen." He gently smirked, his golden eyes boring into hers as he whispered softly, "Possibly."

Lips pressed against hers much more roughly now, seeking, wanting, needing, making her cry out softly as the feverish flames seemed to engulf the two of them. She couldn't remember her surroundings, she couldn't seem to even remember her name as all thoughts left her. She felt careless, reckless, everything seemed so wrong, and yet, so good... He groaned, suddenly pushed her against the glass as he began to rock his body against hers, his hips pushing in between her legs as the dress strained at their contact. "I-No-" She tried to make sense, _tried, tried, tried_... His lips broke from hers for a moment, her eyes wide as she whispered gently, "I don't want this."

He grinned suddenly, chuckling out softly as she felt the world begin to sway once more... "Stop lying to yourself."

And then the world went black.

* * *

**Geez, sorry it took so long! I did guarantee one fanfiction per week, and this is one of them! The next fanfiction shall be the Bowser x Peach one, nehhh! I feel so bad for taking so long with this, but, I it least got it out! Please try to understand, school did start once more.**

**Please, fav/review, PM for suggestions or to show whatever~ And please check my other stories out! You might just like them! I love every bit of support, and hope you liked this week's chapter Of Dreams and Reality~...  
**

**Oh, and yeah,Zeldaissickohnoes!  
**

**-OPAN  
**


	5. And Regrets

Chapter 5 : And Regrets

* * *

_"Does your hand burn?" Zelda opened her eyes, the gentle chirping of birds whistling around her as she slowly looked to her side... "Yes." She replied, no hesitance in her voice. He was there, gazing at his own hand with mixed emotions. "The Gods are angry. Good." He smirked, as Zelda gasped. "No! Not good! This isn't supposed to happen." Sudden memories rushed to her head..._

_As she quickly looked away, a flush upon her face, his golden eyes went to her. "But it did." He said this simply, his hand reaching out lightly to stroke her cheek... "Awaken."_

* * *

Zelda gasped, eyes opening as she suddenly jolted upwards. It was dark, curtains drawn, and soft candle light seemed to surround her. She swallowed, glancing around as she realized one thing... This wasn't her bedroom. She shuddered, wrapping the large blan-no... Pelt around herself. The fur almost comforted her, almost. She sucked in a breath, smelling the deep herbal earthy smell of the room...

Dark red, gold, and brown surrounded her, incense burned, and only candles were her source of light... Everything was different. All except for one thing... The way the room was built. Her father's room. She sighed, curling back up as she moved to go back to sleep... Until something sighed next to her. She gasped, figuring it was on her other side as she fumbled to move away... But, found the being that made the noise.

A male grunted, growling as his arms wrapped around her, and rolled on top of her. She was pinned, her hand beginning to burn feverishly as she panted. "Zelda." Came that smooth, deep voice... "Ganon... Dorf..." She said simply, panting quietly as he pinned both of her wrists with one hand, touching her forehead with his other. "Still sick." He said simply.

She nodded, as the great hulking man sighed. "You seem to be allergic to fox meat." He said simply, a slight frown upon his darkened features. His golden eyes she could see, and she could feel her cheeks burn for another reason. "You shall recede in my room until you are well once more." He growled, "Now, it is one in the morning, and I am intent on getting sleep, Zelda. Goodnight."

He rolled off of her, his back to her. "Ganondorf..." She whispered quietly, "It's... Improper to sleep together." He snorted, "What's improper is to order me to kiss you." She gasped, "I am unwell, and you did kiss me! You never should have!" He chuckled, rolling over to face her... "Zelda... I did say you have more then one use..." He purred, his hand coming out to stroke her cheek. She blinked, confusion budding in her mind.

"What do you mean...?" She question, as he growled, "I can only show you, if you invite me." She winced, thinking of the Wolf and the Three Little Pigs.

"I can't." He scowled, "Then I cannot answer your question." He simply rolled over, as Zelda did the same... Questions swimming in her mind, as she drifted to a dreamless sleep with one strong question in mind... 'And if she invited him?'

The gentle chirping in the morn awoke the sleepy elf, her bright blue eyes opening in the dark room. The curtains were drawn, and she knew he was gone. The lack of extreme warmth at her side was warning of this. Zelda sighed, getting up slowly as she swallowed. She had to think hard about where she exactly was in the castle, and soon found herself getting up. She glanced around the room, soaking the textures in once more as she took in a deep breath.

It smelled like him.

She got up slowly, going towards a chair in the corner as she examined the dress upon it... He made sure she would have a new dress. Although, it was all red, golden, and brown. The red silk ran through her hands, golden embroidery going in swirling designs as she put on the main part of the dress. She began to apply the brown attachments, golden embroidery being upon it in ways of the tri-force as she glanced at herself in the mirror. It was very much like her traditional pink dress, just colors and designs upon it changed. The last part to add was the gloves, and those were brown. A single tri-force on the very back of her hands.

She sighed gently, moving to push open the door to come face to face with guards. The guard on her right gave a glutteral growl as the one to her left snarled demonically. She sighed, casting a simple spell and silencing them. "Enough.." She murmured, "I tire of this." They began towards her, mouths moving, but mute. She smiled, whispering a simple set of words as a knock out spell was thrown at them.

Being weak willed, they were knocked out easily. She smirked, walking down the hall with ease as she searched for war room. He had to be in there, or, her father's study... But something tugged her elsewhere from both areas, as if she knew where he was some how. She strolled out into the castle gardens, going into the maze as she frowned. Why was she out here?

She made it to the middle, like she knew it by heart, and stood staring... Beautiful roses and ivy sprouted all over the green hedges, and a single fountain was in the middle. Two benches were facing it, opposite sides of the fountain, and there Ganondorf was... Reading a book on one of the benches.

She could kill him. Right here, right now. He had no idea she was here, no way of telling, and yet... She didn't want to kill him. She swallowed down what Hylian pride, and Wisdom's logic, told her to do and strolled over to him... Following some unknown want. Ganondorf rose his golden eyes to her, piercing her bright blue eyes as he slowly closed the book. "I told them not to let you out."

He growled this out in a superior tone as she shrugged, sitting on the bench opposite of him. "I knocked them out. I was tired of their treatment." He snorted, "I didn't know that they were bothering you." Zelda sighed, leaning back as she frowned. "Everything does now." She shrugged, the Hylian keeping her eyes on the Gerudo King, some sort of unknown challenge in those bright blue eyes.

Ganondorf stared at her for a moment and stood, a whisk of his cape and he was behind her, jerking her head upwards with on his hands upon her neck, making her stare up at him. "Is that how you treat a lady?" She asked quietly, as he just grinned wickedly. "No, this is how I treat a princess," He corrected, suddenly moving downwards, catching the young princess in surprise as he firmly pressed his lips against her own, making her almost squeal in protest.

"You had me worried..." He murmured against her lips, "How would I ever complete my tri-force if you, Wisdom, were to die from sickness? Such a delicate lily..." He chuckled, as her neck began to ache. His lips scorched her own, his hand seemed to grip her neck tighter, and she was close to begging for him to stop, or to begin. Some strange want went upon her being, and yet, she could not voice it out.

Her body ached, as she finally relented, kissing him back as their lips danced upon one another, her eyes fluttering closed as he drew his lips away, growling out, "Give me permission." She blinked, surprise going upon her features. His hand went to her chest, palm down as he whispered, "Give me permission." She debated within herself, staring into those golden eyes... She saw the Ganondorf from her dreams. Pain swallowed her whole, but, she finally relented into her troubled wants and desires.

Her gloved hand shakily went up, touching his chest as her hand burned from pain, the tri-force glowing brightly as his did with hers. He sucked in a breath, and suddenly tackled her off of the bench. She landed with a yelp, the smell of grass, and the sound of ripping drew her attention as she looked up at him. His eyes were hungry, stray red locks coming down from his dark face as his head dress became unruly. She felt like she had given him sacred, and that's why he wanted it.

He had ripped her skirts so he could simply toss them upwards, her pale legs revealed as she simply squirmed, curiosity drowning her. He looked downwards, reeling back as he examined her. She propped herself onto her elbows, curious of his reaction as he traced the hem of her panties lightly... She didn't understand, why was he acting that way? He simply smiled, growling out lowly, "Lace? Of course, royals only have time for silk or lace..." She blinked, ready to ask what he meant when he suddenly ripped it off.

She gasped, grabbing at his arm lightly as he thrusted it right in between her legs. She was helpless as his fingers pressed against her slit, making her squirm as she whined for him to stop. He just growled ferally above her, his fingers moving almost gently over her as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Suddenly, one of his fingers brushed against her clit, making her gasp out excitedly.

This was enough to kick start Ganondorf again as he snarled, sinking his teeth into her pale neck as he thrusted his fingers inside of her. She yelped, pain entering from her neck, and from her lower regions as she gripped at his arm... Nails digging into his flesh as she squealed out. He moved those fingers in and out of her for a few moments, his hand burning from the tri-force as hers burned also.

Finally, when he seemed satisfied enough, he moved his hand away. Zelda sighed in relief, thinking it to be over as he licked the blood from her neck, chuckling deeply... It was far from over. Zelda had given him the most precious thing she could ever give, her virginity.

The horse nuzzled against the boy's cheek as he stared up at the Hylian castle, not yet ready to enter. "Link!" His fae friend called, guiding him to an Inn in the Hylian city."Listen! Ganondorf has taken over the castle, and Princess Zelda is surely in danger!"-

Zelda cried out loudly as he pushed into her, snarling out in pleasure as she pushed against his chest. Tears went down her cheeks as he cruelly just kept going, not even letting her get used to him as he grunted. He was saying something, but she couldn't hear it... She tried to focus, until finally she heard him. "So many times denied." She blinked, she denied him twice, what- pain rippled between her legs as she shouted. -

Link nodded in understanding, the Inn Keeper looking sorrowful as he cleaned the glass. "The whole city is in ruin over the evil king's rule, we may not be strong enough to save them yet... But we will be soon. We must gather some information though, just for today, right?" Link grunted, nodding in agreement as they headed for the Inn Keeper.

The Inn Keeper seemed terrified whenever Link asked him for information, looking around nervously as he answered in a hush voice. It was rumored that Ganondorf was attempting to woe the Princess, although, had accidently gotten her sick. No more news had arrived since then, for Zelda had been sick for quite awhile. Link felt a twist in his heart, as if he should be far more worried then this simple bit of news... As if something worst was-

Ganondorf growled, the bed creaking as he thrusted into her again. When did they get there? She was certain he used magic to get them there as the pain ebbed away. She stared up at him with wide blue eyes, his golden eyes trying to appear angry... But were getting softer. She didn't understand. Why did he look at her with such fondness? She jerked her hips, whining lowly as he cupped her face and lowered his forehead to hers. "I cannot remain angry..." He said quietly, as pleasure suddenly made her shudder.

He jerked himself inside of her, gasping out raggidly. She was beginning to enjoy it. He kept himself going, refusing to allow himself to release within her as she gripped his shoulders, arching her back as she cried out, this time, in pleasure. He chuckled lowly, leaning forward as he cooed and whispered softly in her ear, getting her to whimper as she flushed a bright red. The things he whispered...

They surprised her. He nipped at her ear suddenly, getting her to squeal out in surprise as he chuckled. He found a weak point of hers. He began to nibble and lick, her body shuddering and trembling as the female whined for him to stop, but was unable to stop the large man on top of her. He lifted one of her legs, pushing it to hang over his shoulder as her other was left to wrap around his waist. "Finally..." He groaned, "You welcome me."

- happening. Link sighed as he glanced around himself helplessly. He wasn't strong enough. He had to get the Master Sword before he went against Ganondorf. That much was certain. It was rumored that a servant knew a secret way into the castle, and that was well. He smiled, and suddenly began to day dream about when he would meet the Princess, how things would go... Surely she would make him into a knight for saving her. Right?

Perhaps she'd even let him kiss her hand! He made a rather boyish chuckle as he dreamt this all up, going back to the gates as he suddenly saw the strange guards staring at him funny. Recognition dawned upon their faces as they suddenly attacked him. He gasped, parrying their hits as he slayed one, and wounded another. The black creatures that looked like dark shadows of the Hylians they once were coughed, and sputtered... Black blood pooling from their lips.

Link ran away, glancing over his shoulder as they came after him, chased him out of the city... His fae friend barked orders to him as he thought one last thing, 'I'll be back Princess, I'll be back.'. -

She laid curled up in his arms, her body spent as she swallowed. "What did you mean, when you said I denied you so many times?" Ganondorf stirred beneath her, his taut chest with red chest hair interested her as she danced her fingers lightly upon his flesh. "Many times you have..." He gruffed out, "In many different life times." She frowned, glancing at him. "You have always denied me the crown, your hand, and... Your..." He seemed stuck on a word, as suddenly a knock went upon his door.

"Sir, we come with news... Courage has been sighted."

* * *

**-OPAN here!**

**Sorry this took forever, I began to work on other things, and needless to say.. I didn't feel like working on it for awhile. I felt like it recently, so I did c: I hope you all have been checking out my other stories while waiting for this, but, I simply won't be updating it all the time. I may actually take more time with thise story then most. So sorry that I haven't worked on it. Next chapter I will respond to reviews! So write some if you want to c:**

**Remember You Soon,**

**-OPAN**


End file.
